1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional capacitors on the market suffer a lot of drawbacks. FIG. 4 shows a first prior art capacitor. As illustrated, the prior art capacitor includes a cylindrical housing 1 formed with a chamber 2 in its interior for receiving an insulating material 3. The upper end of the cylindrical housing 1 is provided with a circular clamp 4 having a first opening 43 at an end and a second opening 44 at the other. A bolt 41 extends through the openings 43 and 44 to engage with a nut 42. However, such a capacitor cannot be firmly mounted on an object by the circular clamp 4 thereby causing much inconvenience in use. FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a second prior art capacitor including a cylindrical housing 1a having a chamber 2a in which are fitted a cap 4a, an insulating disk 3b, and an insulating material 3a. The cap 4a has an upright threaded rod extending out of the opening 2a1 of the cylindrical housing 1a. Nevertheless, it is often necessary to adjust the cap 4a so as to align it in an upright position thus increasing the cost of manual power. In addition, the insulating disc 3b will increase the manufacturing cost.